Dads Are Forever The Sequel
by dreamersliveforever123
Summary: Part 2- family saga. Takes place three years later. Another secret from Tony's past that he never knew about comes into light. Will it bring Tony and Ziva together or tear them apart as Tony steps up to the plate of fatherhood...again.
1. Three years, five months, two days

Three years, five months, two days…

Okay, this story is set four years into the future. I just wanted to inform everyone that in this story Nicholas is eleven and Parker is eleven.

* * *

><p>Three years, five months, two days.<p>

That's all it took for Tony's world to shake on its hinges. As he's starting to realize, like many things in this world, he didn't even see it coming. This really blindsided him. He thought after Parker crashed into his life…nothing could do that. But, this did. He never would've guessed that something like this would ever happen. Well, not again.

Leon Vance clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair. "DiNozzo, this may be a surprise to you, but," He hesitated as a picture of Jessica Calhoun flashes onto the screen and Tony's breath catches slightly. "You know this woman right?"

"Who is she, Tony?" Ziva asked clearly concerned for her partner.

"T-that's Jess Calhoun…she was m-my, well sort of girlfriend, we went to college together. Or well, sort of, I met her on a study abroad like ten years ago. Why does she matter? I mean, well I don't get what she has to do with NCIS." Tony is confused. He knows Jess couldn't have joined the U.S. Marines, being a European and all.

"We err," Vance shares a meaningful look with Gibbs who nods. "Last month, the CIA took her in for espionage and a child was discovered…your child, a son." Tony feels his heart constrict at this news. The screen changes and the class picture of a boy about ten or eleven goes on; he's smiling cheekily through golden blonde bangs hiding his father's beautiful green eyes. "Nicholas Eugene Calhoun or Jackson Levi Keenan; take your pick."

Ziva turns to look at the Director. "What do you mean? He has two names."

"On one birth certificate his name is Nicholas Eugene, but on another his name's Jackson Levi." Vance doesn't know whether to laugh or punch a wall. "Guess you get to pick your kid's name after all. By the way, he's in the bullpen."

Tony leaves Vance's office with Ziva following close behind. "Tony? Tony," she repeated nudging the dazed man. "This must be hard for you."

He rounds a corner into their private area and slams his fist against the wall. "Why do they get to decide if I'd make a good dad? How could she do this to me? To him? At least with Parker, Chrissie told me, after ten months. But, ten years! What the hell?" He snapped feeling anger practically vibrate inside his body.

Ziva stated the obvious. "He is very handsome." The picture she saw of the eldest DiNozzo boy, she perceived him to be quite beautiful. "Just like his father." Tony's face falls slightly at that comment. It is so small; Ziva is certain anyone else would've missed it, but she's been trained to detect facial features. "Tony, this will be difficult, but he is your son. You will love him." She kisses him firmly on the lips.

"I know, I will." When they finally pull away from one another, Tony grins. "You always know what to do to make me forget about all the bad shit."

"I love the name Levi." He hears her murmur under her breath watching as her face abruptly becomes solemn. "You will meet your son now yes?" Ziva glances at her husband hoping he will rise to the challenge and be the father to his eldest child. Granted, this is a bit late, but better late than never.

"My son, I have two sons." Tony commented softly and just last month Parker was complaining about how he wanted a brother. Guess he got his wish.

The minute they sat down in the conference room, Tony could see his son, studying him to the point where he's trying to find the missing piece. Opening his mouth to break the awkward silence, Tony's son beats him to it.

"Do you remember my mum?"

"Not that well."

"So it was a shag and ditch?" Nick isn't trying to be rude.

Tony isn't quite sure where he could place his son's accent. From what he read on Jess or Sophie or whatever the hell she called herself that week. She and his son moved around a lot, so it's really impossible to pick a place. "I wouldn't call it that," Tony mused knowing he should be a sterner with his son, but the kid barely knows him. "And you shouldn't either." The federal agent added only after the fact, Nick smirks.

"But, you don't remember her?" the eleven year old pressed, wishing…rather hoping his dad isn't as bad as his mum. He knows mum forces herself not to remember with booze, but he has a feeling dad might be a bit different.

"It's complicated kiddo."

_Okay, _Nick thought reasonably, _now we're getting somewhere. He prolly does member mum, he's just choosing not to say. _And Nick doesn't blame him. Lots of blokes do that. Only, he knows his dad has proper reason to. Mum sort of left him high and dry.

Tony actually remembers Jess quite well. Their weekend together, albeit very boozy and full of nonstop sex, was fun. He loved her accent. Actually, he went nuts over it. She was so foreign and beautiful. From what he remembers she told him she was from England. And as he sifts through her file now, he realizes that was another lie. County Cork, Ireland was where she was born and raised.

"That's what all adults say when they aren't willing ta be straight." Tony hears the eleven year old scowl under his breath. He still can't get over that strange accent, it's like his son was dipped in a pot of Europe and came out of the oven a whole new kind of cookie.

Her next lie was about their son. _What the fuck is with the women in his life deciding whether or not he'd make a decent enough father? What gives them that right? _He wondered bitterly as he runs a hand through his hair. He talked about it with Ziva already. She actually seemed intrigued by Tony's long lost son. God. This has to stop happening. At least he got Parker's childhood, but Jack or Nick or whatever his name is didn't get any of that. Not a drop. And his kid deserved something, any and every DiNozzo does. Looking at him, Tony's starting to have those same feelings he felt when he first met Parker. Awe. Wonder. Affection. Pride.

"So I know you have another kid. I heard some agents speaking about it." His son's voice breaks Tony out of his stalker trance and for Tony to wince. "No worries, it wasn't like you're some monk." The eleven year old laughs forcing himself to grin. "It's a boy right? You're other kid...that's sound."

"Yeah," Tony agreed uncomfortably. This definitely wasn't how he wanted to meet him, not with the kid at barely eleven and with a funny accent. "It is kiddo."

His son nods. However, his face is full of questions. But, much like his body language he keeps them wrapped around himself. Almost like he's trying to shield himself from letting anyone in and that scares Tony. He knows Jess could be reckless, but something about this doesn't feel quite right.

"What do I call you?"

"I'd like Dad, but that's up to you, I guess." Tony smiles softly at the blonde haired boy who is sporting his all year tan. His eyes are a sea green color with bits of gold in them and the strange Scottish-Irish accent. Yeah, the girls are gonna love him. "But, what should I call you huh? I know you were Nicholas and then Jackson. What do you want me to call you?"

"Nobody's ever asked me that before, specially' not an adult."

Tony's gaze softens at his suddenly contrite looking son. "Well, I'm asking you."

"I don't wanna be Nick Calhoun or Jack Keenan." The boy decided softly. He knows normal people aren't supposed to abandon ship on names, but he's decided to do just that. His mum did…well right before she was arrested that is. Over the past couple years that his mother is a wacko. "I wanna be Nick DiNozzo."

After all these years, Nick still hasn't forgotten his name. He made a point to go over it in his head a million times. People might've called him Jack Keenan. But, Nick didn't bother calling himself that. Because he knew once he did. It'd be the end of Nick and he didn't want to just toss his name into the garbage.

Pride swells up in his chest causing Tony to grin pleasantly. "Nicholas Levi DiNozzo work for you? That way you can have a piece of both names."

"Nicholas Levi…Nicholas Levi DiNozzo," Nick tried out the name nodding in approval. He may barely know his dad, but he's got a sound point. He can't very well just become a new person; even if he's tried. But, now he has a piece of everything and he likes it. It doesn't feel like he's giving up on one name and choosing a new life over it.

"You said that like James Bond." Tony chortled watching happily as Nick's green eyes dance with delight.

"Casino Royal is my favorite."

Tony looks impressed with his son's movie knowledge. "Me too," the father replied easily causing Nick to half-smile. "So, kiddo-" he runs a hand through his hair. This is not going to be easy. Telling his barely eleven year old son that his mother's going to jail will not be easy, not by a freaking long shot.

"I need to use the toilet." Nick interrupted unsurely. A part of him wants to just sit and talk to his dad, but another part, a stronger part wants to run for the hills.

"Toilet? Err okay, do you know where it is?" Tony watches as his adorable son nods charmingly and exits the room. He sits down the second Nick leaves and runs a hand through his most likely graying hair. Once he hears the door open, Tony leaps into action only to find it's just Ziva. "Oh, it's just you."

"You certainly know how to guide a woman off her feet, don't you?" Ziva teased.

Tony shakes his head. He's too preoccupied to even think about correcting her.

* * *

><p>"Abby, what are you doing?"<p>

"Nothing, Timmy…keep watch." Abby tries to wave him away and focus on the file she's desperately trying to hide with a game of Tetris.

"If it's noting why do you want me to keep watch?" Tim walks over to the computer and sees the online file she's trying so cleverly to hide. "Abby! You can't just look up people without their permission, well I guess you can, but it's wrong. You shouldn't look up Tony's kid. We'll meet him, wait – does that say he got suspended at seven? What'd he do? How do you even get suspended in the second grade?"

Abby makes a face. "Timmy, you don't understand the circumstances. Obviously, he got suspended because he's a DiNozzo and very spirited."

"Spirited is your way of saying naughty, isn't it?" Tim raises his eyebrows. Yeah, he should've known that Tony's kid would be a little devil. Parker behaves himself like a perfect angel. But, Tim's convinced that's because the boy doesn't know how to be bad.

"Bite your tongue, McGee." Abby warned wagging a finger at him. "Spirited is just spirited, obviously those European schools didn't understand him."

* * *

><p>Nick doesn't go to the bathroom. This is getting way too heavy for him. He doesn't like when things get this heavy. Actually, he's never been in a situation long enough for the shit to actually get heavy. They only lasted in Scotland for about six months before he and mum moved to Italy…that lasted about a year, then Rome, then London, and after spending the last four months in Denmark; the feds found them. All the moving around has made him quite antsy. And…Nick, well Nick just can't sit still. Call it ADHD or chicken salad, but he just can't do this…he can't do the son thing. He hasn't done it in a long time. And he isn't ready to suddenly live at a house with a stupid white picket fence.<p>

Getting into the elevator, Nick tries to keep his cool, but suddenly the elevator stops and turns dark. A man with silver hair eyes him coolly. "Where do you think you're going, DiNozzo?"


	2. Dream A Little Of Me

Dream A Little Of Me

This story takes place at the beginning of season 9 of NCIS from 2011 – 2012. Nicholas Levi is eleven and Parker Anthony is four years old. I know it's short, but I've got more to come. Thanks for being patient.

* * *

><p>"How do you know I'm a DiNozzo?"<p>

Gibbs doesn't say a word. He simply leads the hesitant boy back to the bullpen. He points to Tony's empty desk. The boy drags his feet over and sits down with a pouty scowl flicking over his face, plain as day. "Sit and stay." He commanded causing Nick to make a face and for Gibbs to blink. God, he really does look so much like Tony.

"M' not a bloody dog yah know." Nick stands with his arms folded over his chest.

"I know dogs actually listen to orders."

There's something in his eyes that let's Nick know he's only fooling. Gazing thoughtfully at the strange man who found him in the elevator, Nick purses his lips together. Huh. Maybe his dad's mates aren't as sodding stupid as he thought.

"Boss," they both turn at the sound of Tony's exasperated tone. Nick eyes the carpet when he sees his dad frown at him. "I-so you found your way out of the bathroom then." It takes a moment for Nick to realize that Tony isn't asking, he's stating a fact. The senior field agent shakes his head as Ziva gently squeezes his arm gently. Nick cocks his head to the side looking almost intrigued by her presence. "So you met my kid, Boss."

"Briefly," Gibbs is a man of few words. He believes actions speak louder than them and anyway he doesn't want to let on that he likes Nick.

Nick can't seem to stop staring at Ziva. She's pretty sure. But, something about her feels eerily familiar. Oh shit – that's right. He took a little glance at the CIA Database. It's a bit off that they have a file on everyone. But, Nick guesses that's what they do. No offence to NCIS, but the CIA is definitely bolder. More badass, he guesses. Apparently she's some sort of Mossad lady and used to kill people for a living. Like a hit man…woman.

"Nick," Tony catches his son's gaze and smiles half-heartedly. "This is my partner Ziva." He is not sure if now's the right time to tell his kid about him and Ziva being together. Nick only just found out about having a brother. Tony doesn't want to add insult to injury by adding another mother on top of that too.

"Are you two shagging?" Nick asked cheekily.

Tony feels his cheeks turn bright red. He's never experienced this before…embarrassment over his own kid's words. Parker's never deliberately tried to get a rise out of him and just last week, Tony thought putting Parker to bed was hell.

Much to Nick's surprise, Ziva raises her eyebrows, looking perplexed. "We are together if that is what you are asking." She decided.

"Yeah, that was what I was askin' yah." Nick plays coy and his accent is definitely winning him points. Tony squints, yeah he's going to need to keep a close eye on Nick.

"Is this the little DiNozzo? Oh my God! He's gorgeous." Abby gives the confused eleven year old a big hug causing Nick to pull a face; no one's ever hugged him like this before and now he knows why he would never want one again.

Nick shoots his father a pleading look causing Ziva to half-smile at the scene. "Abs let my kid breathe." Tony said as the scientist reluctantly releases the boy.

"I'm Nick, nice ta meetcha." Nick shows off his manners and flashes the signature DiNozzo smile, basically charming Abby into oblivion. "Can we get some food? I'm starving and I heard Yanks love their burgers."

"Of course kiddo," Tony is quick to oblige the son he's never met. Nick worriedly bites down on his lower lip at the thought of being alone with his father. It's not that he doesn't like Tony; it just feels off that he's with him. "We'll take the whole team with us, so you can get to know them better." The senior field agent also wants them to come because he's scared of being alone with his eleven year old son for the first time; it freaks him out.

All he has to do is flash a grin and talk in his strange accent for the waitress to give him some extra fries. This causes Tony to frown at how easily Nick seems to manipulate people into doing what he wants. That's definitely a trait he plans on not letting himself get conned into falling for, but he doesn't blame Sadie; Nick's a pretty adorable kid.

He seems to get along with everyone on the team too. Even Gibbs has taken a liking to him, but the two banter like there's no tomorrow. Nick likes Gibbs and Gibbs likes Nick. Only the pair is too unwilling to admit it. Abby is definitely going to spoil Nick rotten, just like she does with Parker only she's convinced herself that she has years of spoiling to make up for. Tim, Jimmy, and Nick talk video games. Strangely enough though, Nick really likes hearing about Ducky's stories. He isn't even pretending when he nods or talks at the right time.

"He really is a beautiful child, Tony." Ziva whispered as Tony rolls his eyes. He knows his son is absolutely gorgeous, but he can't let Nick get too big for his britches. "I suggest you watch out for that; beauty and intelligence leads to trouble."

"I'll have another coke, please." Nick smiles charmingly at the waitress whose grinning right back at him.

"He'll have juice, apple juice, thanks." Tony said directing an even bigger DiNozzo grin at the woman who blushes and quickly does as she's told.

Ziva shakes her head at the DiNozzo boys. She knows when Parker's older he's definitely going to be nothing but…well not trouble. He's too sweet. He'll be handsome and sweet, two traits Tony adores about him.

"What if I don't like apple juice?" Nick asked flippantly, peering up at his father as though challenging his authority.

"Everyone likes apple juice." Tony levels a look with Nick who rolls his eyes, but takes a sip of the offered drink anyway. A small smile creeps its way onto the handsome boy's face and Tony leans back, proud that he's won some reprieve.

Everyone began talking about Jess again. A topic Tony had hoped to avoid, but Nick seemed interested in her fate as well. He has a strange look in his eyes; a mangled cross between running and a deer in the headlights.

"Little ears, people." Gibbs remarked sternly nodding at a relieved looking Tony.

"You're right my silver haired fox." Abby leaps into action and smiles brightly. She turns to the boy who looks like he's about to argue again and cuts him off. "So Nicky, what do you like to do?" she questioned smiling at him causing Nick to grin.

Nick's eyes shine. He likes Abby. She reminds him of a mate he had in Australia. Her name was Abbey too, only she spelled it like the road. It must be in the name. But, she was a bouncing ball of energy. Talking to this Abby reminds him of his travels. All the places he's been and how he hasn't had a real home in ages.

Instead of showing weakness, Nick glances over at her. "I like football and in Greenland I messed around with hockey."

"You lived in Greenland?" Tony wondered. He hadn't heard about that, but then again, he hadn't finished reading all of Jessica's files just yet.

"Yeah," Nick chews on his burger. "For like a month when I was eight. Mum had a new boyfriend…think his name was Andrew and she thought it'd be fun. I'm very good." He explained boastfully with his eyes shining as he continues to brag to his father about how he's very brilliant at sports.

"I bet you are," Tony smiles with sadness in his eyes. Nick's moved around so much Tony doubts he's ever had a real place to call home.

Jimmy cuts in about how he's always wanted to travel Europe. Nick turns his attention to the awkward man grinning. He then tells them all the places he's lived or visited, which by everyone's standard is a lot. Gibbs didn't even move around that much when he was in the Marine's. He tried to make it so his family could stay in one place.

"You are all right yes?" Ziva asked concerned about how today might have taken its toll.

"I'm fine, Zee-vah, just…wow. I didn't think I had another kid out there." Tony said and turns to his girlfriend with a smirk. "Maybe I should call up all my ex's and see if I have any more kids. Shit. That was the wrong thing to say. I'm just…this is frustrating. Why do all the women in my life think I can't be a father? You don't think that do you?"

"Tony, you are great father." Ziva watches Nick nod tiredly at Jimmy. The poor little boy looks as though he's about ready to not off right here. She nudges Tony. "We should get back to your apartment before he falls asleep on the table."

Tony smiles and leans over to his son, whispering. "C'mon kiddo, wake up, we're going home."

Nick wakes up with a start, for a minute, he doesn't know where he is. Then he remembered what happened. He stares at Tony for a moment while everyone around the table watches holding their breaths. Nick blinks back tears and gathers himself. Don't be a chicken. Mum is just gone for a while. As he thought about his mum, he promptly bursts into tears.

Much like when Parker gets hurt or feels sad, Tony wraps his arms around Nick and waits for him to stop. Nick buries his head in Tony's chest. This causes Tony to lift his son into his arms and carry him out to the car. Ziva follows the father and son.

"Poor little angel," Abby said softly and turns to Timmy for comfort.

Tony walks to the car while Ziva opens the door and he places Nick in the backseat. Nick has stopped crying and was feeling like an absolute baby for losing it like that. He eyes his father with a tear stained face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean…I don't know why…" Nick was lost for words and too young to really understand the feelings of abandonment he felt.

Tony gently cups his face. "Everything's gonna be okay. Just close your eyes, you're tired and on American time now. You need to sleep."

Nick complied and put his seatbelt on. Maybe living with his dad wouldn't be bad. It could be alright. Maybe it'd be everything he dreamed of or better. Ziva seems nice too. Not at all like the blokes mum brought around.

When they got back to the apartment, Tony took Nick into the third bedroom and tucked him in, removing only his shoes. He didn't think Nick would feel comfortable with him taking off his clothes. And Tony honestly doesn't want to freak him out. The second Nick's head hits the pillow, he's out cold. Tony stood there, watching him for a moment; he gently strokes his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Night kiddo," he whispered softly and left the room. Maybe he could teach Nick how to play basketball. Parker's not into it yet and besides it'd be fun having something with Nick, something that doesn't have to do with Jess or anyone, but them.

Ziva had opened two beers. She holds one out for her partner, who gratefully accepts the offered beverage and sits down.

"Today was certainly interesting," she commented.

"Not the good kind of interesting." Tony takes a big gulp of his beer and turns to face Ziva. "Thanks, Zi. I love you. You know that right?" he asked in a whisper as he kisses her softly on the lips.

When they pull apart, Ziva smiles gently and answers. "Always and forever."


End file.
